


Penny Parker is a mess

by Eiffel_Stalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/F, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Humor, Irondad, Loki Is Good, Loki and Peter are Bros, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Penny, Peter is a Little Shit, civil war never happened, i just want everyone to be happy, peter and harley are bros, peter is a girl here, spiderson, this is au, this is like a perfect universe, tony is pan fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiffel_Stalker/pseuds/Eiffel_Stalker
Summary: peta @pizzaparker@tSTANK I made a mistakeOrIn which penny is a mess and twitter is confused





	1. elephant toothpaste

[3:45 AM]

** peta @pizzaparker**  
@tSTANK I made a mistake

** Tony @tSTANK**  
what is it now problem child #2?

** peta @pizzaparker**  
first: why am I #2?  
second: i may or may not have accidentally made elephant toothpaste

** Tony @tSTANK**  
@Hkeener is problem child #1 and how do you accidentally make elephant toothpaste?? at 3 in the morning??

** neddy @nedleaves**  
she's only operating on five cups of coffee and two plates of lasagna

** quinn @Hkeener **  
@mjones come get your girlfriend

** mickey @mjones **  
Im on my way

[4:17 AM]

** fite @fightmeslut **  
okay who tf is @pizzaparker?

** peta @pizzaparker **  
@fightmeslut im just your resident insomniac high schooler who is done with life

** fite @fightmeslut **  
@pizzaparker arent we all?

** peta @pizzaprker **  
touche

[5:28 AM]

** bella @twilightzone **  
okay, relatable but we still dont know who she is


	2. spiders and roaches and birds and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** sam @sammywilbird **  
WHO DA FUCK PUT A DEAD EAGLE IN MY CLOSET

[5:57 AM]

** clint @clintbirdton **

okay who tf put hyper realistic spiders all around the compound?

**> tony @tSTANK**

nevermind that which little asshole put REAL COCKROACHES IN A JAR IN THE FRIDGE

** >> steven @starspangledass **

there is also a loose crab in the living room and ITS COMING NEARER

** barnes @buckeyemartini **

why is steve on the coffee table screaming bloody murder?

** sam @sammywilbird **

WHO DA FUCK PUT A DEAD EAGLE IN MY CLOSET

**> sam @sammywilbird **

nvm it was fake

**> steven @starspangledass **

LANGUAGEAQWHEOAHE

**>> fite @fightmeslut **

holy shite what happened to cap?

** >>> barnes @buckeyemartini**

i believe the crab got to him

press f to pay respects

** >>>> bella @twilightzone **

f

** >>>> fite @fightmeslut **

f

** >>>> clint @clintbirdton **

f

** >>>> tony @tSTANK **

f

** >>>> sam @sammywilbird **

f

** tony @tSTANK **

you know, i actually have an idea on who did this

** > barnes @buckeyemartini **

who?

** tony @tSTANK **

@pizzaparker get your ass here this instant

**peta @pizzaparker **

shit @nedleaves PLAN B

**tony @tSTANK **

@nedleaves ?

**> neddy @nedleaves **

We have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Stark.

** >> peta @pizzaparker **

yeah, mr stark we're completely innocent

** sure @shuringiscuring **

i just found a very realistic zombie cat emerging from my bed so imma throw @pizzaparker and @nedleaves under the bus

**> peta @pizzaparker **

shuri noooooo

** >> sure @shuringiscuring **

shuri yes

** neddy @nedleaves **

@pizzaparker i told you not to mess with shuri

**> sure @shuringiscuring **

heed your friend's words, penny

** >> tony @tSTANK **

you kids do realize that you're not in a gc

** >>> sure @shuringiscuring **

there's a reason why im not doing much

** peta @pizzaparker **

NOOOOOOO

**> tony @tSTANK **

you are grounded young lady

** >> neddy @nedleaves**

** **

** >>> ** **tony @tSTANK **

you too @nedleaves

>>>> **neddy @nedleaves **

NOOOOOOO

[11:37 AM]

**fifty @shadesofgray**

so who is penny really?? why is she talking with princess shuri?? and ironman??

> **grey @itsgreyyoudimwits**

ikr? like is she his daughter?? niece?? wtf is she??

>> **cawcaw @imabirdbiches**

im an employee in SI and I can safely say that penny is an intern

>>> **fifty @shadesofgray**

she's an intern??

>>>> **peta @pizzaparker**

i mean, yeah, technically

>>>>> **grey @itsgreyyoudimwits**

wait TECHNICALLY??

>>>>>> **peta @pizzaparker **

oops

**tony @tSTANK**

@pizzaparker why are you on twitter?? you're still grounded

> **tonY @tSTANK **

and that internship was supposed to be on the down low

**pepper @peppermint**

@pizzaparker you are a walking talking PR nightmare

> **peta @pizzaparker**

IM SORRYYYYYY D':

>> **tony @tSTANK**

youre not allowed any more lasagna for the rest of the month

>>> **peta @pizzaparker**

WAIT NO ILL DO ANYTHING

>>>> **tony @tSTANK **

anything?

>>>>> **peta @pizzaparker**

i suddenly regret my decisions 

[1:27 PM]

**nat @widower**

why did i hear a scream coming from the living room?

> **nat @widower**

nvm i dont wanna know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed my formatting a little cuz i found out how to work the rich text. Also this is a lot smoother to read, so yeah.


End file.
